The Rapture Pirates
by tylermech66
Summary: When Eleanor and Delta finally escape Rapture, Eleanor becomes too powerful for Earth so the sea god, Poseidon, sends her to his personal world. There she will become infamous as... a Pirate! Warning: FxF possible harem you have been warned!


...

Eleanor teleported away just as the explosive went off. Tears trickling down her face as she left her father behind in the corridor. She appeared in the lifeboat as it shot up to the surface. She looked outside the window to look at Rapture one last time. She was utterly shocked at the sight of her father struggling to climb up to her. He reached the window. Eleanor then turned to her mother, pulling her down before she could attempt to get air in her lungs.

She placed her hand upon the glass by her father's as the lifeboat broke to the surface, the cabin quickly draining and Eleanor rushed out to her father dropping beside him with sadness in her eyes, she took off her helmet and leaned over him.

"Father..." He brought a hand to her cheek, lightly brushing it with his fingers as she closed her eyes, she did not want to lose him a second time. Then her eyes shot open as she realized that she did not need to. she still had many health packs on her person from their journey through Persephone. She brought out the chemicals and mixed them with the remaining ADAM she had in her needle, she then injected her father with the concoction.

"Father, I CANNOT lose you a second time, I did not sacrifice my sisters to go to the surface without you. I refuse to lose you." She shook him a bit more until she heard a sound that she had never, ever, heard from him before, snoring. He had fallen asleep from all of the work he had done. Normally Big Daddies never sleep, always vigilant. But he was different now. (And a prototype)

Tears came to Eleanor's eyes as she hugged his sleeping body with relief. She then looked back at what he had done in Rapture after she had woken him up, causing her to be what he did. He had harvested all of the little sisters, he did so without remorse every time but he only did so to gain power. He had killed Stanley Poole, but had given mercy to Grace Holloway and Gil Alexander. When he had finally reached her he had given her a crushing hug, not letting go until splicers had attacked. He had done so many atrocities but still oh so obviously loved her, even through the chemical bond he did.

Eleanor had been reborn, she was now just like him. Eleanor would do anything to gain power, never letting anyone hold power over her and would kill any who wronged her unless they were innocent or misinformed. She walked into the cabin of the lifeboat, kicking the dead corpse of her mother as she passed. Looking for anything that was useful in the lifeboat as her father rested.

Eleanor finally found a hidden compartment in the lifeboat, it held many different machines from inside of Rapture that Sinclair must have been ready to sell after he left, but what really caught her attention was the plasmids he had stored inside, her father had already injected himself with the maximum limit his body could take but she had not. So she reached for them and started to inject every single on, not fearing for her mind as her genetic makeup would allow her to do this without consequence. she also inject the moderate amount of ADAM that was inside, kicking the slug inside her into overdrive.

She could feel all of that power flowing through her, she now knew for sure that she was more powerful than her father, or anybody had ever been in Rapture. She grinned evilly.

"The surface dwellers will never see me coming." She then started laughing a mad laugh. Then she abruptly stopped and blushed, not wanting to wake her father. She was about to stand back up when she felt her insides shift, she could feel her ADAM repairing her body and making it as efficient as possible, making her taller to almost seven foot and filling out her curves enough that her suit was really feeling tight in the hips and breast area. She felt her eyes change and saw in her reflection on the window that her irises her glowing yellow. She now looked much healthier than she ever had.

"ADAM can be so amazing, too bad most people can not handle the strain." She then was going to go and set their course for Iceland, the closest landmass, but before she could she noticed a circular line surrounding the area that Rapture was below. She could see a wall of water suddenly surround the large portion of sea and was freaking out. She saw the sky be blotted out by the water then it all came falling down. she hurriedly braced her and her father for impact as the water fell, upon them. After it was gone she rose back up, noticing instantly that the sky above them that had be filled with dark clouds was now blue and sunny, the sun causing her to squint her eyes. She looked around and saw that the lighthouse was still there so they must not have been pushed away anywhere.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Poseidon let out a sigh, looking upon the place that that dead city had been seconds before, the sea rapidly surging to replace the massive amount of lost water. He had just gotten rid of someone who was too powerful for this world and sent them to another.

"I am sorry, daughter of the sea, but I can not allow you to reek havoc upon this world. Don't worry though, the one I have sent you to can handle it, you can reek as much havoc as you want in my special world. Make way world of pirates, you have another force to be reckoned with." He smiled and retreated away, knowing that his denizen would be happy in his personal world.

* * *

**Yes I know that the whole dimension travel plot was abrupt and shocking, but I could not think of any other way to get them into the world of one piece. I absolutely refuse to mix them together or have Bioshock Infinite involved at all. I hope you good readers will not abandon this fic, although I will continue it regardless. Also don't worry, Poseidon will not get involved anymore but I may show his reaction to certain things.**


End file.
